hide'n'seek
by piper-D
Summary: 'it's unusual that I can still remember it, since my memories are of arithmetic, and literature and everything else I have learnt, but not people. Especially people I haven't even met. But there it is. ' NXG yaoi


**I can't be bothered with a description so here ya go!**

* * *

I remember that night pretty well.

I was 6 at the time so it was a very long time ago, 11 years to be exact, so it's unusual that I can still remember it, since my memories are of arithmetic, and literature and everything else I have learnt, but not people. Especially people I haven't even met. But there it is, for some reason my mind just lit up like a siren and began to remember an insignificant night in my life, decided to engrave this memory on my brain with a razor sharp needle.

Mother had just tucked me into my cheap, worn out bed. It was 8 O'clock, I wasn't', and I'm still not, one to complain about orders, actually I don't remember ever throwing a tantrum or saying 'no' in my house hold, but with my terrible memory I can't say that's completely true. But the point is I obeyed orders, helped out, did well in school and that was it, that was my life, who was I to complain? So I didn't. I stayed quite.

The only noise at the time was the arguing between my big brother and sister, they weren't like I was, their intentions were always friends and family, nothing more. I have to say I envied to two, and when they brought their friends round for tea I tried to practise speaking to strangers so if there was any day in the future that I needed to talk I would have the skill. They always said I was 'cute' being like I was, I didn't understand how me being smarter than them was cute but I took it as a compliment.

So I listened to the argument for a while, interested since my brother normally came to read me a story by this time so I was wondering what changed. I kept hearing things like 'the new kid' and 'rich family' but couldn't pick up the full conversation, which made me just want to go to sleep because I had school tomorrow. But then my sister shouted something pretty clearly.

"GRAY CAN BE FRIENDS WITH HIM MUM! This could help him, and us!" she cried, she seemed pretty enthusiastic about who ever I 'could be friends with' and sounded heartbroken that my mum was denying it. I sighed heavily after hearing this, I defiantly wasn't stupid even at my young age, I could solve the puzzle pretty easily, my sister wanted me to make friends with who ever this guy (or girl) was so our family could get close to theirs and they could help us out, financially.

I decided I would set her straight.

I allowed my small tired body to push itself out of the warmth of my blanket, the pins of cold air stabbed me the second my tiny foot hit the rotten floor boards. It was winter so I rapped the cotton sheet around my frail arms before setting off walking, dodging any chips in the floor which could cause a nasty cut if I stood on them. But in the dark mist of my light deprived room I had to walk incredibly slowly to achieve that, I had memorised the points in which they had dug into the flesh on the bottom of my foot so I could do it, just with some work.

After about 5 minutes of crossing my bedroom I finally got into the light of the door way, that's when the arguing got louder and began to echo around the house. I cringed at the disturbance in my sleeping pattern, I knew I was going to regret this tomorrow but I had to tell my sister what she was saying was wrong.

I managed to get a look at myself in the mirror, I looked pale from the harsh cold air abusing my skin and there were blue-ish marks below my almost ebony eyes, I had sat up in my bed awake for too long. I decided to check the time and it had just turned half passed nine, I never stay up this late and it triggered a tiny bit of annoyance to crowd my stomach. I shrugged it off and glanced back to my reflection. My black hair looked almost blue in this light; it was spiked in every direction stressing my bed-head. I was wearing pale blue shorts and a faded white tank top, I never really cared for pyjamas, so I just wore whatever I had spare that my mum found suitable, but the fabric while I attempted to sleep really aggravated me.

I straighten my back and begin my walk downstairs where I saw my mother looking annoyed at my siblings who were fighting eagerly for their cause. I decided to just act like I didn't know what they were talking about.

"Lyon?" I said sleepily, breaking the raging voices and causing everyone to look at me. My brother was mid sentence when I called him, and when his gaze hit me, then the clock, he looked very guilty.

"Gray? What are you doing up?" Ultear asked in a soft voice, unusual for her I must say. She was very protective over me but that normally led to her shouting at me when I refused every time a child asked for me to play with then, I was always too busy studying and she said it wasn't healthy. I didn't see why it wasn't but I nodded along anyway, getting dragged off by whoever it was and never saw them again.

Just the way I liked it.

"Lyon didn't come up like normal and you were all arguing about something to do with me so I thought I should come down..." I lead on with my monotone voice "who do you think should be my friend?" I question.

Both of my siblings light up, as if I just told them it was Christmas and they start bombarding me with explanation. I couldn't make out what either of them was saying but they obviously didn't realise. I look at my mother bemused.

She sighed "Gray, there is a new child in town and we were wondering if you would like to meet him?"

I said no and went back to bed.

And now here I am, arguing with a pink haired stranger as he invades my privacy.


End file.
